In Time
by That Blue Girl
Summary: High school can suck. Big time. I always thought life would actually get better and become something I looked forward to. My hopes have let me down once again. It seems like time is just a thing now, like, it doesn't matter if it stops or goes on forever. No one sees the hurt others have to feel. No one realizes that some of us wish our time was up. Zachary Goode. He did. He saw.


Prologue

Our English teachers always told us to never ever start an essay, document, or any type of important paper off with a question. It sounds 'unprofessional and very cliché'. Well, I think that's stupid. How else are we supposed to connect with our readers? Just make a statement and assume they agree? Well, I guess I'm just going to have to break that rule for now.

So here I go:

Have you ever had that feeling? You know, where every thing is right in life- like no one could ever bring you down? Where all your trouble seems to just _freeze, _then suddenly-

Everything stops.

Like a clock gone wrong, things start to go backwards. Past suffering and hurtful emotions come back to torture you, giving the only way out, a type of pain that is only temporary until your emotional suffering is back to slowly kill you. The slow hypnotizing _tick, tock, tick, tock _becomes louder, making you go insane. There's no way to escape the clock we call life. At some point, the batteries run out, and there's nothing we can do about it.

Well, you're not alone. The thing is, my clock wasn't taken care of. I didn't have someone fix me every time I got damaged. No one noticed how I'd try to break it or make it turn slower and slower each day until it stopped counting the minutes of my oh so precious life. But I'm not just telling you this because it was _my_ life that was on the edge of the forces of time. I'm telling you this because it was also theirs.

We all have our days where we feel broken beyond repair. Days where we wish we could leave this world or stop wondering what our purpose of life is and just live it with out any worry or care in the world.

We all need our very own clockmaker to repair us. I just didn't expect _my_ clockmaker to be the biggest partier in school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN first chapter will be up soon!**

**Review and tell me what you think? Chapters may take a while because each one will be over 3-4,000 Words. _A/Ns will be rare so I will tell you now: reviews are very important to me, especially for this story. I want this story to speak to you in a way that many people may be afraid to say. _**

Your life is too important to just end because you can't handle a little bit of pain for a while. You are made to do great things. Your life was given to you for a purpose.** Now, I am a Christian but I will NOT force my faith on you. I will just say this: God made you for a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but I can tell you it is NOT so you can suffer on this earth and die. Our Creator has given you strength. The reason you may not feel it is most likely because God wants you to come to Him for help. If you have any questions, PM me any time and I will get back as soon as I can. If you don't want me to talk about my faith with you but still help, _tell me__. I will not shove my faith down your throat and honestly, I cant stand the people who say they are Christians that do shove what they believe down peoples throats. It's wrong and not how you lead people to Christ._**

Though I'm involving romance, this story is supposed to speak to you. If there is anything you are struggling with and you want me to put it in this story and maybe find some help as I write, feel free to review or PM me.

**This story will not involve my faith, but I may write another one down the road that involves my belief in God. **

It takes time to heal. Willing to wait is the hard part, but it's not impossible.

**Things I will involve in this story:**

_Relationship troubles/how to deal with them and how to know when enough is enough_

_depression/ suicidal thoughts _

_Insecurities/ anorexic troubles_

_teen pregnancy _

_Family problems (EX. divorce, being neglected, abuse both verbally and physically, etc)_

_Popularity pros and cons_

_friendships and lost friendships_

_maturing to be a young adult_

_**your thoughts and ideas**_

~**~ Humor will be present because who doesn't love a little comic relief?

all GG characters will be involved no matter what. From Cammie to little Anna F and everywhere in between.

_**Review** _thoughts and ideas and PM me if you want someone to talk to**. btw, your reviews don't have to be anything about what I just wrote about. you can say whatever it is you want to say about my story or about that cute boy that carries your books for you ;)**


End file.
